Power Outage
by XXXArianaArmyXXX
Summary: Beck and Jade are at his RV and the power goes out. Seriously don't know what to write for the summary. Bade! Please read and review. :) Rated T just in case. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. All characters belong to Dan Shneider.


**So...hey! This is the first story i've decided to publish. I have more on the way! I hope you enjoy it! I wrote it sort of quickly so I hope it doesn't suck. Please review! I'm not the best writer so please tell me how to improve. Thanks for reading!:)**

**~Beck's P.O.V~**

Jade was in a really good mood today. She didn't direct a lot of sarcastc comments toward Tori. Someone bumped into her in the halls today. They apologized over and over agian and begged Jade not to destroy them socially. All Jade said was "It's cool, just forget it." Even when Cat told a story about her wacko brother, Jade just smiled and focused on her lunch. If I hadn'd already made it clear, she was uncharacteristically happy.I tried my best to protect that. I knew that if one little thing went wrong, that freshman that had bumped into her earlier would find coffee down their shirt.

When we got back to my RV later that day, Jade requested to watch a movie. Of course it was The Scissoring, her favorite movie. She could watch that movie every day and never get tired of it. I on the other hand had just about had it with that movie. Not wanting to make her mad though, I popped it in the player and sat down on the couch next to her. She layed her head on my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair. I liked moments like these. When we could both relax after a long day. Even better, It was friday so we didn't have to get up early and go to school tommorow.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"The Scissoring 2 comes out next month and you're taking me to see it on opening day" She stated. I wasn't surprised by her flat-out way of speaking. I was used to it.

I chuckled. "Whatever you say babe" I said and leaned forward to kiss her head. She then took out her scissors cat had given her for christmas and played with them.

"Isn't it cool that those scissors are right here in my hands?" She thought out loud and pointed to the screen with the blade. "Maybe i'll take them with me when we go to see the sequal" She said excidedly.

"That may not be the the best idea." I carefully pulled the weapon out of her hands and set them on the table near the couch. It sometimes scares me how casually she can play with scissors.

"Why not?" She pouted when I took her scissors.

"The people working there might thing they're a weapon and confiscate them from you"

"Why?" I siged and thought about how I should say this.

"Just watch the movie" I decied on saying. She smirked. I think she enjoys annoying me.

"Fine"

We watched the movie a while longer. Jade continued to laugh eveytime the scissors claimed a new victim.

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"It's raining. I love the rain!"

"I know you do" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Jade sat up and layed her head on my shoulder instead and focused on the movie agian. The thunder then started and I saw lighting strike a few times. All of the sudden the tv shut off and so did the lights. For a moment, it was dead silent besides the sound of the rain.

"Beck!" Jade whined. I couldn't see anything. It had already gotten dark. I stood up and felt my way around the rv until, after bumping into several objects, I found the cupboard were I kept a flashlight and some candles. I clicked the button on the flashlight and shined it on Jade. I could instantly tell her good mood was gone.

"Hey" I said cautiously and sat down next to her.

"I didn't get to finish the movie" She pouted and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes but smiled at how cute she sounded.

"It's not funny!" She snapped and I tried to hide my smile.

"I know. Why don't you come light a candle and we'll figure out something to do" She siged but pulled herself off the couch. After sitting down at the counter, she violently pulled the match across the box and held it to her candle. She evily stared at the flame which scared me a little. She looked up at my face and burst out laughing.

"Relax. I won't do anything." She said in a tone that really turned me on. I nervously run a hand through my hair.

"So...What do you wanna do?" The smile falls from her face.

"I don't know. There's nothing to do" She said and pulled out her phone, clicked a few buttons, then threw it on my bed. "No internet."

"Come on babe. there's lot's we can do without power or internet."

"Like what?"

"You have any ones?"

"Go have any threes?" I ask. Jade sighs and hands me a card. "Yes! Another match!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Don't be a child. You have any...eights?"

"Go fish" I smirk. She slaps her hand down hard on the go fish pile. "You have any sixs?" She throws me a card and the rest behind her.

"This is stupid! I can't believe we resorted to such a childish game!"

"You're just mad i'm better at go fish then you." I smile.

"This is a game of luck. You got _lucky._"

"Wanna play agian?" I ask. She shoots me a look. "Alright then. Help me pick up the cards." She sighs as if it will kill her. She picks up the cards she threw behind her and I notice her studying them carefully.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask and shine my flashlight on the cards.

"Don't these two fish look like they're screwing each other?"

"Jade!" I exclaim, somewhat offended.

"No i'm serious. Look." She holds a card up to my face. They actually do.

"Just get the box" I say and try to hold back a laugh. Satisfied with my reaction, she hands me the box and I put all the cards inside.

"Now what do you wanna do?" I ask her. She just shrugged.

"We could...build a fort?" I suggested.

"A fort?"

"Yeah! Out of pillows and blankets and stuff. Didn't you ever do that when you were a kid?"

"No. I've _always_ been more mature than you."

I gasped. "Words hurt Jade." I joked.

"Whatever. Just build the fort."

"You actually wanna do that?"

"There's nothing else to do in this damn RV." She kicked the floor for added effect.

"Yay! We're gunnna build a fort together!"

"Now you sound like Cat."

"Help me." I said, already grabbing pillows and blankets. She groaned loudly but complied.

Now we're sitting in our fort, which was really just a blanket draped over some chairs. We sort of gave up. I had set a small lantern inside it and Jade had her candle. I was leaning back agianst a chair that was helping to hold the blanket up and Jade sat between my legs. She hid her face in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It was obvious to me she was about to fall asleep.

"Beck?" she asked, pulling away so she was looking at me.

"What?"

"As soon as the power comes back on we're finishing the movie." I kissed her lips softly.

"Will you ever get tired of that movie?"

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'. "Can we go to bed?" I nodded and helped her up. We both crawled out of the fort and into bed. She snuggled up close to me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I said quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Love you too." Though it was quiet and she was probably half asleep, i'll take what I can get.


End file.
